Internal combustion engines, its mechanisms, refinements and iterations are used in a variety of moving and non-moving vehicles or housings. Today, for example, internal combustion engines are found in terrestrial passenger and industrial vehicles, marine, stationary, and aerospace applications. There are generally two dominant ignition cycles commonly referred to as gas and diesel, or more formally as spark ignited and compression ignition, respectively. More recently, exhaust-driven turbochargers have been incorporated into the system connected to the internal combustion engine to improve the power output and overall efficiency of engine.
There is a need to continue to improve the efficiency, power, and control within engine systems, including the generation of vacuum for various applications such as brake boost.